warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Malakim Phoros
]] Malakim Phoros is the Chapter Master of the Lamenters, and is also known as the Lord of Ruin and the Watcher of the Deeps. Phoros is a living example of both his brethren's grief and their resilience. A figure of awe and reverence for his Chapter, Phoros struggled to contain the Black Rage that permeates his Chapter's soul. In battle he is a fierce sight to behold, his control slipping as he goes to the brink of being consumed by the Black Rage several times only to pull himself back from the abyss. He willingly followed Lufgt Huron and his Renegade Astral Claws into the Secession of the Maelstrom Zone from the Imperium, which devolved into the infamous conflict known as the Badab War. Phoros was believed slain during the destruction of his Battle Barge when the Lamenters were battered into submission by the Minotaurs Chapter. Rumours persist that he has since rejoined his Battle-Brothers in exile, but such stories cannot be confirmed. History Malakim Phoros earned the moniker "Lord of Ruin" for the palpable aura of grief and bitter hatred that surrounded and suffused him, steeling his followers with near-suicidal determination and filling the hearts of their enemies with despair. A figure of awe and reverence for his Chapter, his Battle-Brothers would follow him into fire and death without a second thought. To a casual observer the Lamenter's Chapter Master is like a statue of an Imperial saint given life due to his fair face and ancient gold and chequy Power Armour, but beneath this calm exterior lay a bitter emptiness and an indomitable will that he used to maintain his self-control to keep the darkness within at bay. There were whispers that his control was slipping, as he had already nearly been swallowed by the Black Rage several times only to pull himself back from the brink through his sheer force of will. As each such incident continued to sap a little more of Phoros' sanity it was inevitable that he would eventually fall to the Lamenters' curse and be lost to his Battle-Brothers forever. A survivor of the ill-fated destruction of the Space Hulk Unhallowed Heart, Malakim Phoros had long held a distrust of the bureaucrats of the Adeptus Terra after the castigation of his Chapter and the centuries of distrust and opprobrium they had faced. It was this flaw that proved to be the Lamenters' downfall when Lufgt Huron exploited this anger and suspicion to gain their support for the Badab Secession and the Tyrant's cause. Malakim Phoros was believed slain during the destruction of the Battle Barge Daughter of Tempests during the Battle of Optera in 908.M41 when the Minotaurs Chapter battered the Lamenters into submission. Since the end of the Badab War in 912.M41, certain rumours have persisted that Phoros somehow survived, floating unseen in the wreckage to be eventually recovered and join his brethren in exile, though these rumours have yet to be substantiated. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' *''Catechist'' - The Catechist is an ancient Infernus Pistol used by Malakim Phoros in battle. *'Glaive Encarmine' - A Glaive Encarmine is a two-handed, master-crafted Power Weapon in the form of a powerful glaive often used by the Blood Angels' Sanguinary Guard. *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Iron Halo' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 48, 111, 170 *''Trial By Blood'' (Novel) by Andy Smillie *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Lamentadores#Miembros conocidos Category:M Category:P Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Maelstrom Warders Category:Space Marines